


Tell Me

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [68]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Were you ever going to tell me?”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Tell Me

“You knew?”

“I guessed.”

“But you didn’t say anything.”

“I could’ve been wrong.”

“What? You? Never.”

“Shut up. ... ** were you ever going to tell me?” **

“I don’t know. I wanted to, but I didn’t know how.”

“ Oh so you mean this  _ isn’t _ what you had in mind? Things just got completely out of hand? Gee now why does that seem familiar.”

“Shut up. ...what now?”

“I don’t know. But I do know that it’s about time I started putting things right. What’s that look for?”

“Nothing, it’s just you sound like a real king. It's a good look for you.”


End file.
